bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TechGenusMasterWA01
User talk:TechGenusMasterWA01/Archive 1 RE:Teamwork Sure we could, I'm currently working on Shusuke Amagai page. Just leave a link if you need help on anything. :D SenNoKuroiHonoo (talk) 03:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) What on anime exactly? I'm doing some edits on the New 3rd Division Captain arc. SenNoKuroiHonoo (talk) 03:12, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Corner Promotion Hi Tech! Great job on the grammar work, it's really appreciated. Anyways, you have made enough edits to become a full member of the Grammar Corner, meaning you can edit those High Traffic articles and start putting in assignments for the mid/low priority stuff for the initiates to do! Unbanned Your now unbanned from chat.-- Chat Status Hey look at that! Some chat mods have been talking it through and we have decided that your behavior and edits were good enough to unban you from chat!! :D Medallion effect The medallion steals the Bankai, not seals it.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Capitalization and whatnot Off the top of my head, here's a list of modification to terms in articles: *Reiatsu, reiryoku, reishi, character names, technique names all have capitalized first letters in each word. *The names of all techniques should have ' on each end, i.e. '''Senka'. Hope that helps, i'll add more if I think of it.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:49, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Forum Stuff I actually used more than one example, not just yours!! Basically it was a reflection that we haven't kept the Forums, or Blogs in line as they should be and the other examples were a reflection of "We allowed this and we shouldn't have so we are making the change"!! And the point I was making wasn't more to do with you since you are new but more to do with a veteran user also violating Edit War policies so I decided to go about it the proper way rather than engage in that!! Enforcing policies It's great that you want to join the committee, but for right now, I would advise you to get used to how things work around here and read up on the various policies, which you can still enforce even without being a member of the committee.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:42, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :I cannot discredit someone for engaging in a debate and I can commend you for remaining civil!! Once someone results to insults, they have lost any sort of standing in any argument to me!! Anyway, thank you for not resorting to insults, those are against our policies!! :You did great for your first time. Even kept level-headed when most of us would have quickly lost our cool, great job handling the situation. Sorry to post on my own page (two people can be responded too faster this way!), but thank you guys! I was losing my cool a little, but it was in my head. XP Trust me Sunny, I know I lose my ground when I insult someone.... it rings a bell in my head.... where have a gotten in trouble for this before... in a chat room? XP Thanks for commending me on this! TechGenusMaster (talk) 01:15, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Media Project If you would like to join I would gladly appreciate it. It's pretty much been me alone for the last year and a half so any help at all would be great. I was pondering on expanding music section with what tracks are in which episode. It will be difficult, but if you are up to the challenge you have my blessing. Here is some ideas of what I had in mind. We have the tracks on each episode page which will link to a page sort of like this http://americanhorrorstory.wikia.com/wiki/Soundtrack. If you have any ideas, questions, or suggestions, please let me know. -- 01:58, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem, I know how you feel. I am completing my associates degree now, and I am starting my bachelor's degree in the fall. Take all the time you need, and if you have any ideas, just let me know. Also if you have any questions about FUR, Sunxia would be the best person to ask.-- 02:57, April 7, 2013 (UTC) First off, yeah you can just join, just like grammar corner. I will try to make it more prominent on the main page, but its not really my call, but I will try. -- 03:34, April 7, 2013 (UTC) All of those ideas sound good. The videos are missing because the originals were removed due to copyright infringement. So, you can try to find them again, but I wouldn't loose sleep on it.-- 02:09, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure no problem, I'll add you right away. And please take your time and try to enjoy yourself :)-- 01:46, April 9, 2013 (UTC) No Problem :)-- 03:10, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sorry it took me so long to get back. Basically I modified a template that I created for the DVD article and changed some of the perimeters, basically as the chart is now, just copy paste the ost 1 chart and just change the names and number of tracks if needed. And if it isn't perfect, its okay, I can always refine it. -- 02:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about overlap, we can always fix that later. -- 02:26, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Its looking good, right now we are a bit shaken up from the Boston Attacks.-- 23:04, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, 2 people died (one an 8 year old boy) and 100 injured. I tweeted and retweeted some of the bleach english voice actors with their prayers for Boston.-- 23:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure I will set you up a little later and I will try to have a permanent template made. -- 03:16, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long, been busy and under the weather. Anyway, I have the oct template set up, for reference just look at the coding for ost 1, just add -| between tracks and such and if you need help let me know.-- 15:29, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Signature Just go to User:Kamikaze839/Sig, copy and paste into your own, change my name to yours, and play around with the hexadecimal color values til you get what you want. Also then create another sig (like sig2 or autosig page that has }}}}}. When using the signature, do It is very hard, so ask me if you need help. :You could always discuss it in chat. :I could have a go at creating a sig for you similar to mine, I just need to know what colors you want to use, and what you want each part of the sig to say and stuff. Alright here's what I have for you: . You will need to add the time manually by putting: where you replace time with the time. If you want me to change anything, let me know! Done, also changed the text font to make it seem less blocky. To use it, use the method I described above. Again, feel free to ask me to change anything, the text for example. To edit the signature, go to User:TechGenusMasterWA01/sig. To enter the time, you need to do the following: . It needs to be done manually, not with the four ~s. Yup. Be careful with the signature, stuff might get screwed up when editing it if you don't edit with caution or use the preview button to see what you're doing. Image The licensing and FUR look good, but the image already exists on this wiki. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Isshin%27s_Decision.JPG Re: Heads-up Yeah, that's fine. As long as there's a good reason for deletion (violating policy, lacking FUR, etc.), it's okay to tag an image for deletion.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:20, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Replying back Ok, I will be careful what pictures to add then. RexnCaesar345 22:04, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Grammar They aren't included in the Capitalization of Words section in the Manual of Style. Besides, reishi and reiatsu aren't proper nouns, there is no need to capitalize them. The only words that should be capitalized are: names of techniques, characters, species, locations, Zanpakutōs, Ressureccion, locations and Shikai and Bankai. Reiatsu and reishi don't fall under any of these and shouldn't be capitalized unless they appear at the beginning of the sentence. Edit Warring Hey Tech!! Please never undo an edit of a member of the Committee like you did there!! If you disagree with their edit discuss it calmly as this constitutes edit warring!! Thank you!! Forum Behavior I noticed your actions on a forum. Please change your tone when dealing with other users providing speculation and stuff. Grammar Corner Membership Hello. I have checked your contributions to the mainspace and have realized that you have not made a grammar related edit since April 27, 2013. As per Grammar Corner policy, you must make at least one grammar related edit per one month period to remain a member of the Grammar Corner. You have one week to meet this requirement. Removal from the Grammar Corner Hi there. Just a notice that, according to the new rules of the Grammar Corner, because you did not make a minimum of 1 grammar-related edit this month, you are being considered for removal from the Grammar Corner. You have 1 week to make a grammar edit and get back on track before we remove you from the corner. Thank you.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:15, June 30, 2013 (UTC)